Skull Kid
Skull Kid (スタルキッド, Staru Kid '') is a reoccurring character from the ''Legend of Zelda franchise. He made his debut in Ocarina of Time as a side quest character before becoming a major antagonist in Majora's Mask. He is joined by his two best friends, the fairy siblings Tatl (チャット, Chatto) and Tael (トレイル, Toreiru), who assist him in combat. He is the owner (or perhaps more accurately, possessed by) Majora's Mask, an artifact of dark magical power with a mind of its own. Players can unlock him by defeating him in the Hyrule Warriors Legends Adventure Mode. Role in Game Skull Kid is attracted to Linkle's shiny compass and steals it from her. Character Information Development Skull Kid was made playable in Legends due to the games development team wanting to include him, and them constantly insisting it happen to the games directors. Personality In the past Skull Kid was a happy youth, prone to play games with friends or the occasional trick on passing strangers. Once he comes into the possession of the Majora's Mask, he becomes dark and sinister. Under the mask's influence he has a total disregard for the lives of others and will not hesitate to curse people if they do not want to "play with him." Tatl, the Light Fairy, is very blunt. As Tael's older sister, she constantly worries for him when not in his presence and will often incessantly mother over him. She has no issues standing up to the Skull Kid when he does something she considers stupid. Tael, the Dark Fairy, is a kind and sweet boy and Tatl's younger brother. He looks up to his sister for support and guidance but can be a bit of a pushover. He is easily pushed aside by Skull Kid when he questions the imp's actions. Quotes :See also: Skull Kid/Quotes Gameplay Ocarina :X': Skull Kid summons a puppet, and it does two arm swipes, then swipes both arms apart at the same time before vanishing. Skull Kid can summon up to three puppets. :'Y, X': Skull Kid unleashes a dark uppercut that launches enemies into the air. :'Y, Y''', '''X: Skull Kid fires a continuous laser beam from his eyes and does a sweep around him. The trajectory of the beam can be directed with the control stick. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''X: Skull Kid tosses several small balls of dark energy in front him, causing small explosions on the ground. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, X': Skull Kid summons a large hurricane that sucks and traps enemies in it, then drops a meteor onto them. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, X': Skull Kid hovers in the air and forms a large ball of dark energy above him while his two fairies buzz around damaging and sucking enemies into the dark orb rapidly. He then throws it onto the ground, causing a large explosion while laughing maniacally. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y: Skull Kid plays his ocarina to command his fairies to attack enemies, performs a spin attack followed by a short dive, then finishes it by performing a darkness-powered spinning charge forward. :A': Skull Kid uses a dark symbol to rapidly hit the opponent before detonating it. :'Focus Spirit + A': Skull Kid dances, then kicks forward a miniature moon that detonates on impact and puts the enemy into the weak-point status. :'Focus Spirit Finisher: Skull Kid shakes violently while screaming before causing a massive explosion. :Weak Point Smash: Skull Kid has one of his puppets do a spinning attack to the stunned enemy, then unleashes a dark explosion. Weapons Badge Materials :See also: Hyrule Warriors/Badges Attack Badges= |-|Defense Badges= |-|Assist Badges= Gallery Images= Skull Kid Sprite (HW).png|Adventure Mode sprite Skull Kid Alternate Costume (HWL).png|Purple re-color costume Skull Kid Alternate Costume 2 (HWL DLC).png|Deku Scrub re-color costume from the Link's Awakening pack Skull Kid Alternate Costume 3 (HWL DLC).png|OoT/MM!Big Poe re-color costume from the Phantom Hourglass and Spirit Tracks pack Skull Kid Alternate Costume 4 (HWL DLC).png|Masked Elder re-color costume from the A Link Between Worlds pack Tatl and Tael - HW.png|Tatl and Tael |-|Videos= スタルキッド プレイムービー 『ゼルダ無双 ハイラルオールスターズ』|Ocarina play demo External Links *'Skull Kid:' Zeldapedia page, Zelda Wiki page *'Tatl:' Zeldapedia page, Zelda Wiki page *'Tael:' Zeldapedia page, Zelda Wiki page Category:Zelda Characters